Love will find a way back to each other
by stydia90
Summary: Graduation is just around the corner, Stiles and Lydia have these moments between them not knowing what to do of them. Will they confess their feelings towards each other before they move over the country to study in the same town.
1. The last Lacrosse game

It's five nights before graduation and all the graduates are done with schoolwork, they've had lots of parties and even thou the school is done for the older ones there's still one lacrosse game left for the ones in the team. Scott and Stiles of course wanting to win the last game they're ever going to play together with their teammates. Senior year has gone by so fast, after the dread doctors and Theo there's been quiet on the supernatural side. It's been really great for the pack to focus on school and graduate. A little sad because they haven't had a lot of adventures but happy that everything seams to be great in Beacon Hills. Lydia of course is going to Harvard for collage to study in the mathematics department. She's not so happy that it's across the country so she won't be able to see her friends as much, but she is happy that Stiles going to study criminal justice at Boston University so she won't be alone. Stiles got into some other colleges but decided to follow Lydia to Boston after she begged him and he couldn't say no to her big green deer eyes and the pout on her lips. They've looked at apartments near each other and they're going to fly out to Boston the weekend after graduation to look at some of them. Lydia and Stiles has gotten really close ever since he saved her from Eichen. Lydia and Stiles realized that they've missed each other when they weren't so close during his relationship with Malia.

Tonight is the last lacrosse game of the season and Stiles and Scott wants to go out with a boom. Lydia, Hayden and Malia join Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall on the bleachers to cheer Stiles, Scott and Liam on. Lydia and Malia has cleared the air between them since Stiles have been spending more time with Lydia then Malia. Malia's happy that she and Stiles been able to move on and still be friends. Since Kira left Lydia turned to Malia for some girl time and learned her more about math and science but Malia are still so far behind that she needs to take another year at high school and graduate next year.

When the end signal reaches the bleachers the whole audience rise in a scream. Beacon Hills crushed the other team. 15-8 was the end score. Lydia, Hayden and Malia runs down to the field and Hayden runs up to Liam and kisses him on the mouth. Lydia jumps up on Stiles back and screams:

"Yes! Congrats."

Malia's patting Scott and Stiles backs roaring. Stiles pats Lydia's arms that's around him and shoves her down to the ground. Lydia hugs Scott and she's so happy for them. Scott scored 6 goals and Stiles actually scored 2. Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall joins them and they're pulled into a group hug. Coach is running around the field screaming. His never been so happy before. After fifteen minutes the field is getting empty and the team heads into the locker room for an ending talk from coach. Lydia stays at the field. It's the last time she will be here for a while now. Her high school years coming to an end. She walks to the center of the field and remembers that night Peter attacked her. She still has the scars. If he hadn't done it she probably wouldn't have meet all these people and certainly not befriended them. The only one she'd probably never leave would be Allison. And if Peter never had attacked her she would never really know that Allison died rescuing her. Lydia shuts her eyes and feels a tear dripping down her face. This school is where she meet her best friend and this is where Allison introduced her to the people she now calls friends and family. A pack, she's so great full for having. She whispers softly:

"Thank you Allison! I will never forget you!"

She can hear Malia from the edge of the field shouting:

"Lydia, are you coming? There's this big party for the team at Greenberg's place."

Lydia turns around and starts to run towards Malia.

When they arrived to Greenberg's house the whole team is already there. There are cars all over the front yard and on the street. Lydia just shoves her car in next to a black jeep and a blue BMW. Malia and Lydia walks into the house and they hear loud music playing. There are people everywhere. Lydia searches for Scott and Stiles but she can't find them anywhere inside so she walks out on the back porch and she sees the two best friends in the pool splashing water on every one in it. She starts walking up to them and Stiles immediately jumps out of the pool when he sees her. He runs up to her and screams:

"Hey you're here!"

Lydia smiles and chuckle:

"Yeah! I couldn't miss the lacrosse party. You did just win your last game."

Stiles smiles and goes in for a hug when Lydia stops him with her hand on his chest:

"Stiles, I swear to god if you get me wet I will murder you!"

Stiles eyebrows rise to the top of his head and his grin widening, intrigued by her words. Lydia sees where this is going and she starts to scream at Stiles and run:

"No Stiles, no, no, no! I warn you!"

Stiles chase her around the yard and eventually grab her arm and swing her over his shoulder. Lydia can't stop laughing and screaming. Stiles just laughs and says:

"I got you now!"

She kicks her feet, trying to get him to loosening his grip on her but she fails. Stiles stops right in front of the pool and Lydia starts to scream even louder knowing she's going to lose the fight. Stiles throw her in the pool and jumps in right after soaking her even more. When Stiles reaches the surface Lydia jumps on him from the back and laughs. Stiles grab her arms and turn her around so that she's facing him. Her legs around his waist. They laugh and after a few minutes they share a soft smile. Stiles brushing her hair away from her face and in that moment they can feel it again, _a moment_ , they've been sharing these _moments_ ever since they started hanging out again. More then once they've felt something more for each other, not willing to talk about it because both of them not ready to be disappointed if the other one doesn't reciprocate those feelings. They stair into each other's eyes for a few seconds feeling the urge to kiss. Just before they start to move into each other Scott jumps out under the water and splashes water on them. Lydia lets go of Stiles and jumps on Scott to get his head under the water and Stiles joins in. The moment for kissing each other pass and they laugh and play around with Scott and Liam in the pool.

Stiles and Scott wants to wrestle and begs Liam and Lydia to do the battling as well. Lydia ends up on Scott's shoulder and Liam on Stiles. Because it's not fair to have two werewolf's on one team. Lydia and Scott ends up winning and Stiles rolls his eyes saying that it's not fair because Scott is an Alpha and Liam's just a beta. Scott and Lydia laugh and jumps on him trying to get him under water. Stiles starts to tickle Lydia so she'll surrender. Scott gives up as well and swims away to Mason and Liam on the other side of the pool. Lydia tries to get up on the edge and feels two hands on her waist helping her up. She turns and sits up on the edge. Stiles smiles and gets up next to her. He asks:

"So, our last lacrosse team party. Feels a little sad hu?"

Lydia looks out on all the people in the pool and around it and she smiles:

"Yeah. It's so surreal! Like we're not going to see all these people every day. We're never going to a party with these people again. It's hard to take in!"

Stiles looks down and then up to look over at Scott, Liam and Mason, Malia's joined them as well and he says:

"Yeah, and those four is still going to be here. I understand that Scott selected a collage here, near them but I'm still going to miss him so much. Not being able to see him every day."

Lydia looks at Stiles and she strokes his cheek:

"I understand, but you still have me, I will never leave you! Okay?"

Stiles kiss the inside of her palm and looks at her. Lydia's cheeks starting to get a little pink. There's another _moment_. It's a _moment_ that both once more feel the urge to kiss the other one but neither of them takes the lead.

Malia shows up next to Lydia and she pulls her hand away from Stiles. Stiles jump into the water once more and swim over to Scott. Malia places her arm around Lydia's shoulder and she whispers in her ear:

"Why don't you two just get a room?"

Lydia shrugs and looks confused at Malia:

"What? No, there's nothing going on between us!"

Malia smiles and answers her:

"Lydia it's okay. I know Stiles loves you, he has always loved you that's why it didn't work out between him and me. And for your information I can hear both your hearts when you touch each other. It always starts to beat faster, both of yours!"

Lydia looks over at Stiles and Scott and then down at the water whispering:

"I'm not sure he really feels that way, even if you say his heart starts beating faster. We haven't really talked about it and I don't want to ruin our friendship. He is my best friend, no offense…"

Malia looks at her:

"Non taken! I know that since Allison died he's the one you've bonded the best with."

Lydia nods. Malia grabs her arm, pulling her up from the edge of the pool:

"Okay, now we dance!"

They make their way into the house again and start to dance to the music.

Stiles watches Lydia and Malia disappear into the house and Scott says:

"Dude, when are you going to make a move? It's so obvious you two like each other and don't play the Malia card, she's okay with it!"

Stiles look at Scott and his mouth making a grin:

"I'm just not sure she really wants to. I mean we have these moments between us and she never gives me any sign that she wants more. I don't want to ruin our friendship. She's my second best friend. I care about her!"

Scott's hand finding it's way on his shoulder and he says:

"I understand but isn't it worth finding out?"

Stiles jumps up on the edge and answers:

"Maybe your right. But I still want her to give me a sign!"


	2. They day of Prom Night

Lydia wakes up by the hunting noise her alarm gives of. She turns it of and sits up in her bed, looking down at Malia fast asleep on the floor.

Tonight is prom night, Malia and Lydia is going to get ready together even though Malia isn't going to graduate Scott didn't have a date so he asked Malia after he cleared it with Stiles first. Stiles were okay with it if Malia was. Stiles had asked Lydia to prom a few weeks ago. She had opened her locker and inside she found a small package, white with a red bow on it. She'd open it and inside there were a lacrosse ball with the words: _Will you go to prom with me Lydia?_

And as soon as she was going to turn around Stiles placed a hand on her waist. She knew it was him and she said yes even though she was placed with her back against him.

The lacrosse ball she'd placed on a shelf by her bed. This morning she looked at it and smiled. She kicked Malia in the side playfully so she would wake up. They had so many things to do before the boys would show up around 5.30pm. The time was already 10am so they headed down to get some breakfast before they would take a shower and start fixing Malia's hair and makeup, after that they would eat something so they're not hungry after that would be Lydia's turn and Lydia's mom were going to do her hair.

During the day Lydia tries to get Malia to open up if she's meet some new boy she might be into and Malia tries to change the subject every time so Lydia finally gives up.

Stiles wakes up at noon and he's been sleeping at Scott's house. He wakes his best friend and they decide to order pizza for lunch. They play some video games before Stiles jumps into the shower. When he walks out its Scott's turn. Stiles and Lydia had been shopping for the perfect suit and some new shoes. Stiles hadn't seen Lydia's dress so he trusted her to decide what he should wear and to be honest he never was the guy to go shopping either. Lydia found him a nice fitted black suit with two buttons on the jacket. The pants were a little tight for Stiles taste but Lydia loved them and then a black pinstriped shirt underneath. An emerald green pocket square to match her dress. Lydia didn't want him to have a tie so he didn't buy one. For the shoes Stiles got to pick out some comfy black sneakers, they're still just eighteen and he didn't want some shiny uncomfortable shoes.

Stiles put on his shirt and pants while Scott was in the shower. He went out to the bathroom in the hall to fix his hair. When his standing in front of the mirror he starts to get nervous. He's going to prom with Lydia, he didn't want it to end up like the winter formal when she decided to look for Jackson and she got hurt. He shuts his eyes trying to get rid of the hunting memory when he hears a knock on the door and Scott steps in, he got a black suit with a white shirt under and a blue tie. Lydia had told him Malia's dress was blue. Scott opens his mouth in worry asking:

"Are you okay?"

Stiles look at him and nods:

"Yeah, just nervous you know. Last time she ended up getting hurt on the lacrosse field. I don't want that for her tonight…"

Scott leans into the doorway and softly says:

"I don't think that will happen, because this time she won't leave your side to go find some other guy."

Stiles look down at the floor and smiles. He's right this time there's no Jackson to distract her. Stiles looks up and claps his hands:

"So, are we going to do this or not?"

Scott leaves the doorway and starts walking down to the Jeep. Stiles runs into the room and grabs his jacket, shoes and the white orchid flower wrist band he got her, a simple orchid on a band of white pearls. Scott and Stiles had bought them the day before. Scott got Malia a blue orchid with some black lace around. Stiles liked the simple beauty of the white orchid because it reminded him of the version of Lydia he first got a crush on in third grade. Stiles walks down to the Jeep. Melissa and his dad are going with them so they can take pictures and wave them of.

Lydia hears the jeep roll up and the Sheriffs car as well. Her mom invites them in and they make their way into the living room. Malia pulls her knee long Royal blue dress on, it's an halter neck and flows beautiful on her body. She puts on a pair of white pearl earrings Lydia picked out for her to borrow and she puts her feet into the 3-inch heels Nathalie lend her because Lydia's shoe size doesn't fit Malia. The shoes are white laced and open toe.

Malia helps Lydia into her emerald green long dress. The wide straps go back on her shoulder and down into a knot in the middle of her back. It's a white flower sash on the knot and the dress flows down her legs on to the floor. She puts her 5 inch white pumps on and some silver earrings. Her hair is half up half down with Hollywood locks. Her face completely clean except for mascara and a small cat eye wing and a bright red lip. Malia got some silver glitter eye shadow and a bright pink lip. They crab their clutches and start walking down the stairs hand in hand smiling. Both a little nervous.

Stiles and Scott have been there for 10 minutes when they hear the girls come down the stairs. They stand up from the couch and Stiles grabs the box with the flower band from the coffee table. Malia is the one to enter first and she looks beautiful but what do you expect when Lydia's the one helping her. Scott smiles and says:

"Malia you look great!"

Malia blushes and looks down on her shoes. Stiles nods and smiles:

"Yeah you look great!"

The Sheriff making his way towards her and embracing her in a hug. Melissa puts her hands over her mouth trying not to cry. She doesn't succeed. She as well walks in for a hug after the Sheriff. Malia walks up to Scott saying:

"I hope I don't fall in these ridiculous shoes!"

Stiles and Scott laugh out a small chuckle.

Lydia's pressed up against the wall, nervous to see Stiles and all the other. When she hears Malia's voice she pull herself together and turns around the corner. Stiles jaw drops and he can't seem to get words out of his mouth. Lydia blushes and her mom walk up to her saying:

"Oh my god Lydia you look so beautiful!"

She hugs her and sees Melissa walking up to her. Tears in her eyes giving her a hug. The Sheriff places a hand on her shoulder:

"Wow Lydia you look great! Hope my boy don't mess this up."

He glares over to his son and gives him a smile. Stiles has finally managed to close his mouth and he starts to walk up to Lydia. Her cheeks starting to get red and he whispers right in front of her:

"You look beautiful!"

He opens the box and pulls out the white orchid on the pearl band and Lydia gasps for air. She reaches out her arm and Stiles places it onto her wrist. Lydia can't stop looking at the beautiful orchid so simple yet so beautiful. She looks up into Stiles eyes saying:

"Stiles, it's beautiful! I love it!"

Stiles flushes and smiles.

Scott pulls out the blue one he got Malia and places onto her wrist. Malia hugs Scott and smiles.

Melissa breaks the silence:

"Okay, every one outside now so we can take the pictures!"

Stiles places one hand on Lydia's back guiding her to the front yard. Scott and Malia links their arms together and walk outside. Parents behind them and cameras in their hands. Stiles and Lydia on one side and Scott and Malia on the other. Arms around the girls waist and flashes surround them. After fifteen minutes of photography they head up to the Jeep. Malia and Scott in the back, Lydia and Stiles in the front. Stiles has to lift Lydia up into the seat because of her dress. Stiles start the engine and Melissa, Nathalie and Sheriff waves them goodbye from the sidewalk.


	3. Prom Night

They pull up to the parking lot and Stiles jumps out, walks around the Jeep to help Lydia down from her seat. Scott and Malia jumps out from The drivers side and link their arms together and starts to walk into the schools gym. Stiles shut the door when Lydia's on her feet and she looks up at him:

"You look really handsome. I didn't tell you that earlier."

He looks down at his suit and says:

"Thanks! A cutie girl helped me pick it out."

Lydia blushes and Stiles reach for her hand. There it is again, _a moment_. Stiles would do anything to kiss her right now but he doesn't want to ruin her makeup. Lydia squeezes his hand and she wants to kiss him as well. She restrains herself and clears her throat:

"So are we gonna stand her all night or join the other inside?"

She narrows her eyes and smiles. Stiles chuckle and start walking. Their finger intertwined and Lydia grabs Stiles arm with her free hand. Stiles put his free hand into his pocket and smiles at her.

Inside the gym has transformed from a boring gym to a winter wonderland, yes the prom theme this year was winter wonderland even though its spring/early summer. They see Scott waving at them next to a round table so they walk up to them. Lydia places her clutch on the table next to Malia's and says:

"It's beautiful in here. Who knew the gym could look like this?"

Malia laugh and nods. Scott and Stiles patting each other's back. Stiles looks at Lydia and asks:

"Do you want to dance? And please don't say no. We all know how that's going to end."

He winks at her and she chuckles looking down at the floor. Stiles take her hand and drag her out on the dance floor. Scott and Malia right behind them. They dance to all the hits the four of them together but after one and a half hour Malia and Scott walks of the dance floor because the shoes are hurting her feet, not used to high heels. The DJ starts playing Ronan Keating's version of " _When you say nothing at all_ " and Stiles places one hand on Lydia's waist and one in her hand. She lays her free hand on his shoulder and Stiles pulls their hands into his chest. Lydia places her face against chest and closes her eyes. When the chorus comes on she hums quietly:

"The smile on your face let me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hands says you'll catch me whenever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all."

She looks up at Stiles and into his eyes when she sings the last sentence. He smiles and places his forehead against hers. He lets go of her hand and places it on her back pulling her in closer. Stiles saw that as a sign, the way she looked at him when she sang those words. Lydia places her free hand on his chest looking down, biting her lower lip.

Stiles has built up the courage to ask her:

"Lydia, I hope you know that I will never leave you and I think you know how I feel about you. And right here right now it feels like the perfect moment to tell you that I really like you. If you don't feel the same it's okay but…"

Lydia looks up into his eyes and interrupts him:

"Stiles, I really like you too!"

Stiles pulls his head back to see her face, was she joking or was she serious? Her checks turning pink and a soft smile, he asks:

"Really? I didn't know if it was just all in my head all those moments we've been having."

Lydia shakes her head:

"So you've felt them too? I thought I was the crazy one making them up."

He smiles placing his forehead against hers again and the air between them starts to feel heavy. He pulls her in closer, their mouth so close to each other and then Lydia whispers:

"Not here, I don't want Malia and Scott to see, or the others for that matter. I want it to be just us."

Stiles pulls his head back again lifting his eyebrows:

"Okay, but you know I really want to kiss you right now?"

Lydia chuckles and nods her head:

"Well I want to kiss you to! But not here."

Stiles nods his head and whispers:

"Fine, but I won't wait forever."

He winks at her and gives her a smirk that makes Lydia narrow her eyes and smile at him.

After the song they walk back to Scott and Malia. Malia's feet's are resting on Scotts lap. They take a seat still holding hands. After a few minutes they hear coaches voice from the speakers:

"Hello? Is this thing on?"

Everyone turns to look at him:

"Oh okay, so now it's time for the prom king and queen to be reviled. So our prom king is…"

Drumroll starts and Coach opens a golden envelope:

"Scott McCall!"

The crowed shears as Scott in chock walks up to the podium, Stiles the proudest one in there, clapping and wooing his friend on. Lydia and Malia screams their lounges of and Malia's jumping up and down. Scott takes the crown from Coach hand and shakes it. Coach smiles the biggest smile someone have ever seen him do, he's so proud of his lacrosse captain:

"And the queen is…."

Drumroll once more and a silver envelope in Coach hands:

"Lydia Martin!"

Lydia's jaw drops she didn't expect that at all. Before she started hanging out with Scott and Stiles she was a bitch to almost everyone. She didn't think anyone would vote for her. Stiles hug her an Malia's jumping even more now. Lydia starts to walk up to the podium with everyone cheering her on. Scott's there to help her up and coach places the crown on Lydia's head:

"Here you have your Beacon Hills prom king and queen of 2017. Let's have a dance from the two."

Scott helps Lydia down from the podium and the DJ starts to play " _Dancing queen"_ as Scott and Lydia starts to dance with everyone watching. Lydia flushes a little and looks into Scott's eyes:

"I know Allison would have been your queen tonight but I'm glad I got to be your backup…"

She smiles and Scott gives her a smile back. He whispers into her ear:

"Yeah, she'll always be my queen but I'm glad you're the one here now!"

After a few minutes the rest of the crowed joins in and Stiles puts his hand out for Malia to take. She's not wearing the shoes though. Malia whispers into his ear:

"I'm really happy you finally got her."

Stiles look into her eyes with a question mark on his face:

"What?"

Malia laughs at him and continues:

"I know you've always loved her and I'm happy for you! I'm not jealous or mad at you for being in love with someone else. I'll survive."

Stiles give her the most genuine soft smile he can and embraces her in a hug. Lydia and Scott sees the two of them and smiles. Lydia places her head against Scott's shoulder not taking her eyes of Stiles.

After their hug Stiles and Malia starts to dance closer to Lydia and Scott. Scott whispering into Stiles ear:

"Do you want to trade?"

Malia lets go of Stiles and Scott lets go of Lydia. Stiles places a kiss on Lydia's cheek and whispers in her ear:

"Congratulations my queen."

She punch him in the chest and he chuckles when he places his arms around her waist. Lydia's hands finding its way up behind his neck.

The rest of the night flys by and it's midnight when the teachers turns the lights on and tells them that this years prom is over. Everyone buhs that this night has come to an end.


	4. The right moment

Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Scott jumps into the Jeep and Stiles drive Malia home first. Malia kisses Scott on the cheek and hugs him good-bye, she can't thank him enough for tonight. She gives Lydia and Stiles a hug to before she walks up to her house.

They pull up to Scott's house and he kisses Lydia on the cheek and says:

"God night my queen!"

Lydia smiles:

"God night my king…"

Stiles jump out so that Scott can get out. They hug and Stiles whispers:

"God night, I'll see you tomorrow."

Scott nods and waves to Lydia before walking up and inside the house. Stiles start the engine again and start to drive to Lydia's house, now she reaches for his hand and she intertwine her fingers with his. They don't say anything for the whole drive just holds hands. They pull up at the driveway and Stiles walks around the Jeep to help Lydia down. This time he pulls her in closer than before and their noses touch for a brief second. Lydia doesn't move her hands from his arms and they stand there for a few seconds just holding each other never wanting to let go. They jump apart when they hear a dog barking on the yard next to them, and they start to laugh. Lydia starts to walk up to the front porch and Stiles right behind her. They stop right outside the door and Lydia turns to Stiles and her hands making their way around his waist. Stiles reciprocate the gesture and his hands go up to cup her cheeks. Lydia whispers softly:

"I wish you could stay…"

Stiles smiles and whispers back, his forehead against hers:

"Me too…"

Silence fills the air between them and Lydia feels the air getting heavy again, she gasp a little for some air and Stiles starts to ramble as he dose when he gets nervous:

"So I don't want to jinx anything and I don't want to ruin our friendship. We are going to the same city to study after all and it would be weird if we didn't know how to act around each other…"

Lydia rolls her eyes and cuts him of:

"Just shut up and kiss me already!"

Lydia almost falls back when he pushes his lips to hers, he's softly stroking her cheek with his thumb and Lydia pulls him in even closer than before. Her foot rising from the floor, like all of those cheesy rom-com movies she watches. This was her own rom-com movie moment, something she'd waited for since the last kiss they'd shared in the locker room, that kiss was just to get him out of his panic attack but it ended with Lydia wanting more and now she finally got it. The kiss goes on for a while, no one wanting to let go. Stiles finally pulls away to get some air, his been holding his breath the whole time. He opens his eyes before Lydia and he smiles at the sight in front of him. Lydia opens her eyes and looks right into Stiles whisky colored eyes and she swallows the lump she can feel in her throat. Stiles asks:

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

Lydia's checks starting to feel warm and the corner of her lips starting to pull up. She can't speak so she just nods her head twice and looks down at their bodies so closed to each other. Stiles kiss her on the forehead and pull her in for a hug. Lydia closes her eyes and snuggles her nose into his chest. After a few minutes she looks up at him and whispers:  
"Can't you stay?"  
Stiles places one of her locks behind her ear and smiles:  
"Of course I want to, are you sure your mom won't mind?"  
Lydia intertwines her fingers into his:  
"No she wont. She knows how I feel about you. Or she could figure it out after Eichen."

Stiles open the front door for Lydia and walks in behind her. Nathalie's a sleep, she still needs to go to work in the morning. Stiles pulls out his phone to text his dad he's not coming home tonight but everything's fine. Lydia turns to him:  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
Stiles shake his head:  
"No I'm not that hungry… Just a little tired."

Lydia looks down at her feet, kicking the shoes of. She drags Stiles up the stairs and into her room. She closes the door and Stiles lays down on the bed:  
"Lydia, I don't want to ruin anything by taking things to fast. Is it okay if we just talk?"  
Lydia lays down next to him with her dress still on and a hand on his chest:  
"Yes, I didn't pull you up here to, you know… I just wanted us to figure this out."

Stiles smiles at her and kisses her cheek. She flushes. He turns to his side and strokes her cheek with his thumb. Lydia sits up and pulls out the bobby pins from her hair, she pulls the orchid of her wrist and places it next to the lacrosse ball Stiles gave her. Stiles sits up on the bed and pulls his jacket of and kicks his shoes to the door:  
"So, are we sure this is what we want?"  
He gestures between them and smiles. Lydia takes his hand:  
"I've wanted this for a while now so I'm pretty sure I want it. Do you?"  
Stiles pull her into his arms:  
"Of course I want! I've wanted this since the third grade. Even though I tried to move on when I thought you would never want to be with me, I couldn't get rid of my feelings for you I just pushed them to the side but they kept coming back every time you got hurt."  
Lydia's hands on his chest:  
"So… We're doing this? Us? We're doing us?"  
Stiles nods his head and chuckle a little:  
"Yes, I guess we're doing us."

Lydia pushes her lips onto his and this time it's not gentle. Stiles fall back on the bed pulling Lydia with him. It's a heated make out session, it doesn't evolve to something more this night because they both want to take it slow, but slow doesn't mean they cant fool around a little. After thirty minutes of make out they pull away from each other feeling a little tired, it's late and they've danced the whole night making them exhausted. Stiles unbutton his shirt but leave the pants on. Lydia walks into her bathroom and pulls her oversize t-shirt on and snuggles up next to Stiles that's almost a sleep. He pulls her in spooning her and Lydia smiles because this is the most safe and happy she's ever been. Stiles here with her. He's hers. Just before he zones out he whispers to Lydia:  
"This is what I've always wanted, you next to me…"  
He falls asleep with a smile on his face, his head snuggled into her hair. Lydia storks her fingers over his arm and falls asleep.


End file.
